marvelcomfandomcom-20200215-history
Elektra film
Elektra is 2005 Superhero film directed by Rob Bowman. It is a spin-off from 2003 film Daredevil starring the Marvel comics charcter Elektra Natchios played by Jennifer Garner. The story follows Elektra and assassin whose weapon of choice is a par of sai. For the screenplay Zak penn, Stuart Zicherman and Raven Metzner received written by credit for motion pictures and Frank Millier for comic book charcters filming started sround may 2004 in Vancouver. I was the first superhero film released in 2005. Followed by Batman Begins Fantastic Four and Sky High. Plot After being killed in Dardevil Elektra Natchios is revived by a bilnd martial arts master called Stick terence Stamp. She is brought to his trainning compound to learn Kimagure an ancient matial arts discpline that provides it's practioners with precognition as well as the ability to resurrect the dead. Elektra is soon exspelled because of her inability to let go of her rage. She leaves and users her training to become a contact killer. Years Later Elektra infiltrates a heavily guared area kills the garuds and manages to slay her target demarco Elektra's agent Mcabe received an uusally large offer from an anonymous client wishing to hire Elektra's services. The only stipulation she must spend a few days in a rented Home on the island where the assasination is to be performed before the names of the targets are revealed. During the wait Elektra finds a girl Abby Millier { Kirsten Prout who tired to swipe Elektra's necklace snd Elektra sends her away. While meditating Elektra meets and befriends with Abby's father Mark Millier. Abby later invies Elektra to Christmas Dinner on Mark's behalf. Elektra develpos a romantic interest in Mark, but soon learns he and Abby are targets she has been hired to kill. Elektra spares them and leaves but returns in time to protect them from assassins sent by The Hand. Meanwhile Roshi master of the hand learns of failed attempted and permits his son Kirigi to leads a new team of assassins to kill Elektra and returns with Abby reffered to as the trasure. Elektra tries to leave Mark and Abby with Stick but he scolds her into protecting them herself. She drives Mark and Abby to Mcabe's countrys house but was followed by Kirigi, Kinkou and Tattoo. Elektra fless eith Mark and Abby throough a secret underground exit to the orchard while Mcabe sacrifces himself to allow them to escape. Kirigi ans his assassins hunt down Elektra, Mark, and Abby in the forest nerby. Elektra manages to kill stone while Abby and Mark kill Kinkou with one of his own daggers. As Elektra is distacted by the revelation that Abby has matial art skills, Typhoid gives Elektra the kiss of Death. Abby is captured by Kirigi. Suddenly Stick and his Chaste Ninjas arrives forcing kigi Typhoid and Tattoo to retrat. The stick manages to save Elektra from death and takes them under his protection. Stick confilms Abby is a martial arts prodigy which is the treasure of matial arts whom the hand seek to use Elektra learns that she was a treasure herself herself and her mother was a casulty of the fight betwwen the chaste and the hand with her as reason. She also learned that stick set up the number contract on Mark and Abby in order to test Elektra's porenstity for conpassion. Elektra astrally projects herself to meet with Kirgi and challages him to a fight the winner claiming Abby for their own purpose. Elektra returns to her childhood home to face Kirgi and finally remebers he was her mother's killer. Elektra is defeated by Kirgi but Abby arrives and enages him along enough for Elektra to recuperate. Elektra and Abby then escapes to hide in a Hedge maze but are separated when Abby is captured by sankes dispatched by Tattoo. Elektra find Tattoo and kills him. Typhoid posions Abby the same way she did it to Elektra ealier, Killing Process. Elektra kills Typhiods and successfully resurrects Abby overcoming her rage. When mark takes Abby he and Elektra kiss and go separate ways. Just as Elektra leaves the grounds of her childhood home for the final time she mmets Stcik and the two exchange words to find eachover. Elektra departs knowing Abby and Mark will be safe Cast Jennifer Garner as Elektra natchios Terence Stamp as Stick Goran Vusnjic as Mark Millier Kirsten Prount as Abby Millier Will Yun Lee as Kirgi cary- hireoyuki Tagawa as Roshi Collin Cunningham as Mcabe Hiro kanagawa as Meizumi Natassaia Malthe as Typhoid Bob Sapp as Stone Chris Ackerman as Tattoo Edison T Riberio as Kinkou Jana Mitsoula as Elektra's Mother Kurt Max Runte as Nikolas Natchios Larua Ward as Young Elektra Jason Isaacs as Demarco {uncredited} Ben Affleck as Matt Murock {DardeDevil} Only in Delected Secne Video Game Elekta was also supposed to have a video game basesd on the movie with support from the comics. The Game was never relesed as publishers felt it would not be popular enough. Howerver there is a game based on the movie that was released for Mobile. SoundTrack Relesed on January 11, 2005 Trivia A spin-off from Daredevil (2003). Jennifer Garner reportedly told a journalist that she felt this movie was terrible, and that she only filmed it because of contractual obligations from Daredevil (2003). While filming the sai/sword fight, Jennifer Garner accidentally got her knuckles sliced by Will Yun Lee. She got her knuckles patched up, and when she and Lee resumed, he subsequently sliced her again in the exact same spot. Ben Affleck filmed a cameo reprising his Daredevil role as Matt Murdock but was cut from the final film. The character of Stick was originally introduced in the Frank Miller era of the Daredevil comic book as the man who taught Matt Murdock martial arts and how to control his heightened senses other than serving as Elektra's instructor. All details relating to Stick's connection to the aforementioned character were omitted. Although the comic strip Elektra usually wears a pair of large gold hoop earrings as part of her costume, Jennifer Garner did not wear them in the movie. A pair of earrings were provided as part of Jennifer's costume, but she was unable to wear them as they were for pierced ears and she did not at the time have her ears pierced. Jennifer Garner filmed this movie while on summer hiatus of her television series Alias(2001). In an interview with UK's Empire Online, director Rob Bowman stated that the original director's cut was a R-rated film and he had to tone the film down (due to contractual obligations). McCabe has no comic book counterpart. However, there was a character named Nina McCabe, first introduced by comic book writer Peter Milligan in the first, short-lived Elektra ongoing series. Nina's father was killed in front of Elektra and Elektra sort of adopted her, becoming her sensei. The character of Nina is pretty similar to Abby. Along with Daredevil, the live action film rights to Elektra reverted back to Marvel Studios. Natassia Malthe (Typhoid) previously auditioned for the role of Elektra in Daredevil(2003). The 'N' in the gates of Elektra's mansion stands for "Natchios", which is Elektra's last name in the comic books and in Daredevil (2003). Scenes from one promo, depicting Mark Miller (Goran Visnjic) effectively fighting off ninjas at his waterfront cabin, were deleted from the theatrical release. The first scene with Bauer and DeMarco was nearly completely taken from Elektra #23 (Vol. 2), written by Robert Rodi. Stone was actually one of Stick's partners and helped to save Daredevil and Elektra in the comic books after Kirigi and the Hand attacked them (during Frank Miller's run). The character Typhoid is based on Typhoid Mary, a villain from the Daredevil comics, though Typhoid's powers of poison are different from Typhoid Mary's psychic abilities of telekinesis and pyrokinesis. Due to the low level response from the previous film Daredevil (2003), promotion for this movie claimed ties to the movie X-Men (2000) instead, which had a much higher popularity response. The first promotional mention of ties to the Daredevil movie only took place one week before the Elektra movie was to be released. A short clip used in the trailers and TV commercials shows a ring of energy emanating from what appears to be the hedge maze that is featured during the final action sequences. This footage does not appear in the US theatrical release. Goran Visnjic filmed this movie while on summer hiatus of his television series, ER(1994).Category:Marvel Movies